Enfin seuls
by Gargouilles
Summary: Sherlock maudissait Mycroft, Lestrade et Molly. C'était entièrement leur faute s'il se retrouvait dans cette situation. A savoir nu sous son manteau. Nu sous son manteau, à travers Londres. Nu sous son manteau, à travers Londres, pour aller rejoindre John dans son cabinet médical.


_#PrayForNice_

 _En espérant que ce texte vous change les idées en ces jours de deuil national._

 _Ce texte a été écrit à cause de Clelia, et de sa stupide propension à glisser des sous-entendus pas si sous-entendus (Allez lire sa fic "_ We love Disney _") et pour Nalou, parce qu'on a tous besoin de douceur, d'amour et de sexe parfois (Allez lire sa fic "_ Suivre les embruns dans ton sillage _", co-écrite avec Flow) ; et publié aujourd'hui pour apporter du bonheur et des choses positives aujourd'hui..._

 _Disclaimer : Moffat et Gatiss, la BBC, et Conan Doyle pour l'idée originale de_ Sherlock Holmes

 _Bêta : Louisalibi, dans la mesure où mon Elie bien-aimée ne lit pas les lemons ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Enfin seuls**

Sherlock détestait son frère. Ou Lestrade. Ou Molly. Ou les trois en même temps. C'était de leur faute à tous les trois s'il se retrouvait aujourd'hui devant la glace de sa chambre, grimaçant à son reflet, se faisait l'effet d'être profondément stupide. Et il n'était pas stupide, en temps normal.

C'était son frère qui, le premier, avait lancé cette idée stupide de relancer la vie sexuelle de Sherlock. Son sale fouineur de frère aîné avait dû probablement déduire des mouvements de rideaux de la chambre de Sherlock, des heures auxquelles John prenait son petit déjeuner et partait à la clinique et revenait le soir que oui, ils avaient un problème de libido en ce moment. Purement temporaire, avait grincé Sherlock en réponse à l'indélicat fouineur. Mycroft avait répondu par une grimace amusée.

C'était Lestrade, ensuite, qui avait proposé l'idée de surprendre John sur son lieu de travail, pour relancer la passion entre eux. Au regard que le DI avait lancé à Mycroft, et le bref rougissement de monsieur le gouvernement, Sherlock avait compris que c'était quelque chose que les deux hommes pratiquaient, et souvent. Il fallait qu'il se rappelle de dire à Lestrade de le faire encore plus souvent pour détendre Mycroft, histoire qu'il oublie de se mêler de la vie sexuelle de Sherlock.

C'était Molly, enfin, qui avait proposé de faire comme certaines femmes, d'y aller nu sous un imperméable. Ou, dans le cas de Sherlock, nu sous son Belstaff.

\- Je ne suis pas une femme, avait aussitôt répliqué le détective.

Il portait l'intégralité de sa garde-robe comme une armure, sachant parfaitement en jouer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de son interlocuteur. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas nu sous son manteau, dans la rue. Les jambes nues, c'était bons pour les femmes ou sur les plages du Pacifique, certainement pas à Londres, fût-ce au mois d'août.

\- Non, mais l'effet serait le même, avait répondu la jeune légiste.

\- J'approuve, était intervenu Lestrade. Ton manteau est assez long pour laisser penser que tu portes un short ou un bermuda en dessous.

\- Avec les chaussures appropriées, tu passeras par un touriste. Bizarrement habillé, mais nous sommes à Londres, avait renchéri Mycroft.

\- Des chaussures appropriées ?

Le détective avait levé un sourcil soupçonneux. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait comme option à part ses chaussures de costume (à porter avec ses costumes) ou des baskets (lorsqu'il se rendait dans des endroits bien moins famés).

\- Des tongs ? proposa Molly.

\- Ce serait parfait, approuva Lestrade.

\- Entièrement crédible, avait entériné Mycroft.

Tout ça, c'était donc la faute de Kimberley, cadavre de son état, dont l'enquête avait réuni ces trois protagonistes dans la même pièce, à la morgue. Trois personnes qui paraissaient soudainement intéressées par la vie sexuelle de Sherlock et qui ne se privaient pas d'en parler devant des corps morts. Cela n'aurait pas dérangé Sherlock en temps normal non plus. Si ça n'avait pas été de lui dont on parlait.

Depuis, les trois conspirateurs ne laissaient aucun répit à Sherlock. Ils lui rappelaient sans cesse, à tour de rôle, que John n'avait pas franchement l'air satisfait, demandaient quand il allait mettre l'idée en application. Sherlock avait répliqué à Lestrade et Mycroft qu'ils n'avaient qu'à s'envoyer en l'air ensemble dans le bureau pour satisfaire leur fantasme, et à Molly qu'elle avait plein de corps à proximité si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Sans sourciller plus de dix secondes, les deux premiers avaient répondu que c'était déjà fait, et la dernière simplement mentionné qu'elle n'était définitivement pas intéressée par la nécrophilie.

Et juste comme ça, ils avaient repris leur harcèlement.

Lequel avait, par ailleurs, un effet très négatif sur la vie sexuelle de Sherlock puisque John ne cessait de lui demander de qui provenaient les messages qui faisaient sans cesse sonner le téléphone de son amant. Devant le refus de Sherlock de répondre à ses légitimes questions, John avait boudé et entamé une grève du sexe inconsciente. Déjà qu'ils étaient dans un creux dans la sinusoïde de la fréquence de leurs rapports sexuels, c'était désormais pire que tout.

Sherlock maudissait ce trio de l'enfer, maudissait le jour où Lestrade, alcoolisé, avait coincé Mycroft contre une porte lors d'un de leurs rendez-vous hebdomadaires relatifs à la surveillance de Sherlock ; maudissait Mycroft d'y avoir répondu, et pire, en avait redemandé la semaine suivante ; maudissait la nuit où Molly avait crevé un pneu et rencontré ce garçon charmant à qui même Sherlock n'avait trouvé aucun défaut, et à qui elle était désormais fiancée... Il maudissait cette enquête qui les avait réunis dans la même pièce, et maudissait leur fascination malsaine pour la vie intime de Sherlock. Dans la foulée, il maudissait aussi John qui ne le touchait plus depuis des jours. Il était définitivement en manque, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il se trouvait là aujourd'hui.

C'était donc uniquement pour satisfaire la curiosité des trois conspirateurs. Ensuite, il pourrait tout dire à John, celui-ci cesserait de bouder et arrêterait l'embargo sur le sexe, et tout reviendrait comme avant, merci bien.

Il se regarda une fois de plus dans le miroir. Il avait l'air absurde. Mais crédible. Mais absurde.

Comme Cerbère et ses trois têtes pensantes l'avait affirmé, une fois son manteau boutonné jusqu'en haut, on ne pouvait pas savoir s'il portait un T-shirt, une chemise ou rien du tout en dessous.

Quant à la partie basse de son corps, il ne pouvait que s'incliner face aux comploteurs de l'enfer : il faisait très chaud, très beau, un été exceptionnel à Londres, et avec les ridicules tong qu'il avait aux pieds, n'importe qui s'imaginerait qu'il avait un bermuda lui arrivant aux genoux. Son manteau descendait en dessous.

Sherlock, par pur intérêt scientifique, avait essayé sa tenue de touriste, T-shirt et bermuda, puis avait remis son Belstaff et ses tongs. Il s'était pris en photo ainsi, puis seulement vêtu de son manteau et ses chaussures (si on pouvait appeler deux morceaux de plastique des chaussures) et avait longuement comparé les deux clichés : ils étaient rigoureusement identiques. Rien ne dépassait sur la première photo, prouvant qu'il était habillé sous son manteau. Et rien, sur la deuxième, ne laissait penser qu'il ne l'était pas.

Il était donc crédible. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir parfaitement ridicule. Personne ne portait un manteau pareil au mois d'août à Londres !

Toujours par pur esprit scientifique, il s'était obligé à prendre le métro pendant plusieurs heures, sur différentes lignes, à différents horaires, pour observer ses congénères.

Et force avait été de reconnaître, une fois de plus, que les trois Machiavel associés avaient eu raison : outre les touristes qui avaient l'air assurément plus stupides que quiconque avec leur plan, leur sac à dos et leur bouteille d'eau, les londoniens avaient des styles éclectiques. Personne ne se formalisait de rien. Un type en manteau pouvait parfaitement passer inaperçu. Bien sûr, Sherlock n'avait absolument pas l'intention de prendre le métro, mais quand même. Il avait commandé un taxi, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais en temps normal. Il se contentait de lever le bras. Sauf que lever le bras lui paraissait être une option dangereuse. Ça faisait remonter les pans du manteau, et risquait donc de mettre à nu ce qui ne devait pas l'être.

De fait, Sherlock n'aurait qu'à franchir le trottoir de Baker Street pour monter dans le taxi, s'assoir dos au chauffeur, se faire déposer pile devant la clinique, franchir le deuxième trottoir et il serait à l'abri, dans la clinique de John.

\- Facile, marmonnait-il pour lui-même pour s'en convaincre en inspectant une nouvelle fois son reflet dans la glace.

Tout ce plan était stupide. Soit cela allait foirer à un moment ou un autre (et dans cette optique, Sherlock avait fait promettre à Lestrade de le sortir de la cellule où il serait jeté pour attentat à la pudeur, et à Mycroft de faire supprimer la mention sur son casier judiciaire. Ils avaient juré), soit John allait le trouver ridicule, exploser de rire et il en serait quitte pour une nouvelle soirée d'abstinence.

\- Sherlock, mon garçon ! l'appela Mrs Hudson du bas de l'escalier. Un taxi est là pour vous !

\- J'arrive dans une minute, Mrs Hudson ! répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- N'oubliez pas vos clés mon chéri, je vous rappelle que je pars pour le week-end !

Il ne risquait pas d'oublier. Il avait tout calculé à la minute près. Il avait appelé le cabinet de John pour prendre un rendez-vous, en fin de journée, le dernier de la journée de John, à vrai dire. Rendez-vous qu'il avait calculé en fonction du train que Mrs Hudson devait aller prendre pour aller passer le week-end chez sa sœur, afin que le taxi arrive exactement au moment précis où Mrs Hudson partirait. Elle pourrait ainsi ouvrir la porte au chauffeur, partir immédiatement, et ne verrait pas Sherlock en manteau. Car si Mrs Hudson le voyait en manteau, il pouvait être sûr qu'elle lui demanderait pourquoi, elle ne le lâcherait pas, et elle était la pire commère du quartier.

\- Je dois y aller mon garçon ! Votre taxi attend ! cria-t-elle de nouveau.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, mais sortit précipitamment de sa chambre pour vérifier le départ de la vieille dame dans la rue, en direction de la bouche de métro. King's cross n'était pas si loin.

Il ajusta une dernière fois son manteau, n'oublia pas ses clés qu'il fourra au fond de sa poche, et rejoignit lentement le chauffeur. L'homme le regarda à peine, à l'inverse de Sherlock qui l'analysa de haut en bas (on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un sbire de Mycroft) avant de monter dans l'habitacle.

* * *

Le trajet se déroula normalement, exactement dans la durée prévue par Sherlock. Qui avait également calculé le montant théorique de la course et préparé sa monnaie. Il la tendit à l'homme sans même attendre qu'il lui annonce le montant, et sortit précipitamment, franchissant les deux malheureux mètres le séparant de la porte du cabinet comme s'il s'était agi du défi de sa vie.

Enfin à l'abri, il s'autorisa à respirer, et à vérifier sa tenue. Il avait mal aux orteils, à cause des tongs, et il était en sueur à cause du manteau beaucoup trop chaud, même sans rien porter en dessous, combiné au stress.

Plus que quelques mètres à faire, et il serait définitivement en sécurité, dans le cabinet de consultation de John, et tout serait fini.

Affichant son plus beau sourire feint, il s'approcha de la réceptionniste et donna son (faux) nom.

\- Le docteur Watson a un peu de retard, monsieur, je vous prierais de bien vouloir patienter, il vous recevra dans une dizaine de minutes tout au plus ! lui répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire de magazines et un ton désarmant de fraîcheur.

Du doigt, elle lui désigna la salle d'attentes derrière elle. Sherlock sentit sa mâchoire s'affaisser et tomber. Patienter ? S'assoir ? Croiser les jambes ? Impossible. Il en était incapable. Ce n'était pas prévu. Il sentit une goutte de sueur dévaler sa colonne vertébrale, et son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse pour se sortir de ce guet-apens. Il y avait des enfants, des mères et des pères de famille dans cette salle d'attente, et même si c'était le genre de choses dont le détective se moquait éperdument en temps normal, il était à peu près persuadé que ça n'arrangerait pas sa condamnation pour exhibitionnisme et probablement tendances pédophiles.

\- Où pourrais-je trouver des toilettes, en attendant, s'il vous plaît mademoiselle ?

Il battit des cils pour faire bonne mesure et elle le regarda comme s'il était soudainement devenu hypnotique.

\- Par ici, monsieur. Première à gauche.

Il s'enfuit sans demander son reste, se précipitant dans la direction indiquée. Fort heureusement, la cabine était vide et il s'y jeta, refermant le verrou avec un cliquetis salvateur. Au moins ici, il ne risquait rien. Il y passerait les dix minutes suivantes, en espérant que John n'aurait pas davantage que le retard annoncé.

Ce plan était définitivement une mauvaise idée. Il allait tuer son frère, Lestrade et Molly en sortant d'ici. Et comme il serait le seul à pouvoir enquêter sur leur meurtre, personne ne le résoudrait jamais. Il était en colère contre John aussi, même pas fichu de prendre son dernier patient de la journée à l'heure, mais dans un élan de générosité incontesté, il acceptait d'épargner son amant.

* * *

Neuf minutes plus tard, on frappait à la porte de la cabine. Quelqu'un voulait utiliser les toilettes, et râlait contre son occupant. De mauvaise grâce, Sherlock vérifia une dernière fois sa montre, et sortit en baissant la tête, se glissant silencieusement et discrètement dans le couloir qui menait à la salle d'attente.

Il était en pleine réflexion pour savoir quoi faire maintenant quand il vit son sauveur sortir de sa salle de consultation, et appeler son nom, balayant la salle d'attente du regard.

\- Monsieur Henri Sollow ! appelait John.

\- Ici, répondit-il en contrefaisant sa voix.

A cette distance, il était impossible pour John de reconnaître sa silhouette. Il était à contre-jour, en tongs, volontairement voûté. De loin, il n'était qu'un grand type en manteau.

Sherlock enclencha la deuxième phase de son plan.

De ses doigts habiles, au fond de sa poche, il enfonça la touche d'appel automatique.

Immédiatement ou presque, le téléphone fixe de salle d'auscultations de John se mit à sonner. Par réflexe, le médecin se retourna vers l'appareil qui tintinnabulait, et Sherlock le vit hésiter dans son comportement à adopter, mais il le connaissait trop bien.

A l'instant où il approchait suffisamment pour que John puisse le reconnaître, le médecin fit volte-face pour aller décrocher le combiné strident, et lui lança :

\- Entrez et installez-vous monsieur, je suis à vous dans une minute !

Sherlock en profita immédiatement. Il allongea le pas, entra dans la pièce à la suite de John, et referma aussitôt la porte derrière lui, la verrouillant au passage. Le temps que John aille jusqu'à son bureau, le contourne et attrape le combiné, Sherlock avait déjà glissé silencieusement à l'autre bout de la pièce, là où se trouvait la table d'auscultation, séparée de la partie bureau par un rideau visant à garantir l'intimité des patients.

Enfin, il s'autorisa alors à respirer profondément. Il avait réussi. Il était en sécurité. Il s'assit au bord de la table, enlevant au passage ses horribles tongs qui lui avaient probablement abîmé la peau des orteils, et souffla.

De l'autre côté, John s'échinait dans sa conversation fantôme :

\- Allô ? Allô ?

Du doigt, Sherlock raccrocha la communication. La tonalité résonna dans le combiné de John, et il raccrocha en haussant les épaules.

Sherlock l'entendit reposer l'appareil sur son socle, se lever et venir vers lui.

\- Alors monsieur Sollow, que puis-je fair...

John n'acheva jamais sa phrase. Il venait d'ouvrir le rideau de séparation et de découvrir son amant, raide comme la justice, assis au bord de sa table d'auscultation.

\- Sherlock ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-il.

Il n'était pas fâché, ce qui était déjà un bon point, mais le détective se rendit soudainement compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment procéder désormais. Aurait-il dû se déshabiller durant l'absence de John ? Ouvrir son manteau ? Devait-il le faire maintenant ? Ou bien le dire à John, puis ouvrir son manteau ?

Pourquoi le trio infernal ne lui avait-il rien expliqué ? Il les vouait désormais aux gémonies, et avec force douleur de préférence.

John, complètement inconscient, venait de vérifier sur ses fiches qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de patient.

\- Ah d'accord, compris. Henry Sollow. HS. SH. Compris.

Il reporta son regard sur son amant, content de le voir mais toujours perplexe.

\- Sherlock, tu es écarlate, ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Il s'approcha de son amant, posa une main douce sur son front.

\- Tu vas bien ? murmura-t-il.

\- John, répondit Sherlock.

Il se fondit dans l'odeur de son amant, ce sentiment de sécurité et d'amour indicible qui émanait de John. Et sans l'avoir prémédité, leva une main et commença à ouvrir un à un les boutons du Belstaff.

John, surpris et probablement perplexe, recula d'un pas. Il sembla subitement se rendre compte que son amant avait les jambes nues. Et écarquillait ses yeux un peu plus grands à chaque bouton qui s'ouvrait et dévoilait un peu plus la poitrine nue.

Enfin, Sherlock ouvrit le manteau en entier et s'exposa, entouré de la lourde laine noire, son corps si pâle tendu en direction de John, les joues écarlates de la gêne que provoquait son geste. Il se sentait ridicule.

\- Oh mon dieu Sherlock... souffla John.

L'intérêt du détective s'anima soudain. Il connaissait ce souffle, cette respiration, cette voix basse et grave. Celle que John avait lorsque Sherlock sortait de la douche en serviette, inconscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur son amant.

Peut-être que toute cette histoire n'était pas complètement vaine, finalement.

Les yeux de John devenaient vitreux, sa bouche s'ouvrait, sa respiration se faisait plus courte et rapide, ses joues s'embrasèrent tandis que ses yeux dévoraient Sherlock de haut en bas.

Le médecin jeta un œil à la porte, inquiet.

\- Elle est verrouillée, l'informa Sherlock en suivant son regard.

Les yeux de John, inquisiteurs et affamés, revinrent sur Sherlock. Le détective se sentit de mieux en mieux à chaque seconde, se redressant, gonflant son torse et faisant ressortir le dessin de ses muscles. John déglutit difficilement.

\- Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-il.

Il se précipita sur son téléphone, appuya sur le raccourci du standard.

\- Joy, monsieur Sollow était bien mon dernier patient de la journée ? Oui ? Je risque d'en avoir pour un peu de temps, n'hésitez pas à partir, oui, pas de problème, je fermerai. Bonne soirée, Joy.

Il raccrocha, et une seconde plus tard, il était de retour devant Sherlock. Ou plus exactement, il était de retour contre Sherlock, imbriquant leurs deux corps ensemble, l'embrassant comme un possédé.

\- Sale... bâtard... arrogant... et pervers...

Chacun de ses mots étaient ponctués d'un baiser sur la mâchoire, la jugulaire, la base du cou de Sherlock. Il embrassait, mordait, suçait, et le détective savait qu'il se réveillerait demain avec un collier de suçons.

Mais il s'en fichait. Le corps de John était serré contre lui, plus près qu'il ne l'avait été ces dernières semaines, et il gémissait sans retenue.

D'un mouvement brusque, John le relâcha soudain, et tira sur son manteau. Peu de temps après, le Belstaff n'était plus qu'un souvenir et Sherlock était allongé, entièrement nu, sur la table, John penché sur lui qui embrasait son corps à coups de baisers enfiévrés, n'importe où.

\- Quand je pense que tu as osé venir dans cette tenue... jusqu'ici... murmura John en enfonçant sa langue dans son nombril, juste parce qu'il savait que Sherlock était chatouilleux à cet endroit-là.

Le détective, qui avait déjà commis l'erreur une fois, savait que ce n'était pas le moment de mentionner les noms des trois malfaiteurs vicieux qui lui avaient suggéré ce plan. De toute manière, la langue de John s'approchait de sa hampe désormais dressée, et les mains du médecin maintenaient fermement ses hanches contre la table, et il n'était vraiment pas en mesure de penser à autre chose.

Un long gémissement lui échappa soudain lorsque la bouche de John se referma sur sa virilité, aspirant immédiatement le gland et lui faisant voir des myriades d'étoiles.

C'était une énigme que Sherlock n'avait jamais résolue : qu'importait le nombre de fois où lui et John avaient fait l'amour ou s'étaient envoyés en l'air, la fois suivante lui faisait redécouvrir des nouvelles sensations, et il était incapable de s'arrêter. Comment avaient-ils pu se priver de ça pendant près de deux semaines ? Ça lui semblait inconcevable.

Perdu dans l'océan de sensation que le médecin faisait naître en lui, alors que John continuait de le sucer avec application, tout en empêchant les hanches de Sherlock de s'échapper en direction du ciel, Sherlock tendit ses mains à l'aveuglette, désireux de toucher le corps de John à son tour, de lui rendre à la pareille.

\- Oh non, murmura John.

Il avait relâché le vît tendu de son amant, qui feula aussitôt, à cause du manque.

\- Non, répéta John. Oh que non. Tu es venu jusqu'ici... Tu as fait ça pour moi...

Et le ton de John montrait clairement à quel point il était ravi de l'initiative de Sherlock.

\- C'est mon tour de te faire plaisir... Je vais te faire jouir comme jamais Sherlock, je te le jure... murmura le médecin, son souffle venait caresser le gland du détective à chaque mot.

Sherlock voulait bien le croire sur parole. Il était déjà bien plus dur que d'habitude, et il n'avait jamais vu cette lueur dans les yeux de John, comme s'il avait été possédé par un quelconque démon, et qu'il ne désirait rien d'autre que posséder Sherlock encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en soient épuisés l'un et l'autre. Ce qui, au final, ne devait pas être très éloigné de la vérité.

\- Tu as ce qu'il faut ? demanda John.

Il ne doutait pas que son amant était venu sans avoir pensé à la suite des évènements. Ce n'était pas le genre de Sherlock, et il fut récompensé quand le détective se redressa pour avoir accès aux poches de son manteau étalé sous lui sur la table d'auscultation, en retira d'abord ses clés (qu'il laissa tomber au sol, inutile) avant de trouver le tube de lubrifiant au cassis.

L'emballage et le parfum qu'ils n'avaient jamais testé prouvèrent à John qu'il était neuf, et que Sherlock avait donc réellement tout prévu. Et le médecin n'en banda que plus fort, se sentant définitivement mal à l'aise dans son pantalon. Voir son amant, l'amour de sa vie, gésir nu sur sa table, à deux pas de ses collègues, était un fantasme qu'il ne pensait jamais voir s'accomplir. Si en plus, il parvenait à garder sa blouse, et juste sa blouse blanche, ce serait probablement meilleur que jamais.

\- Prévoyant, le félicita John en attrapant la bouteille.

D'une main, il bloqua les poignets de son amant qui essayait d'attraper sa chemise, et replongea sa bouche en direction de l'entrejambe de Sherlock, poursuivant la fellation précédemment entamée.

Une fois certain que le détective ne tentera pas le contrôler ou de le toucher à nouveau, mais qu'il se perdait au contraire dans son océan de plaisir, John intensifia sa caresse buccale.

Il aimait tellement sentir Sherlock frémir et se tendre à chaque coup de langue bien placé sur son gland.

Il aimait tellement creuser les joues et prendre la longueur entière de la verge dans sa bouche, à s'en étouffer s'il le fallait, juste pour sentir palpiter la grosse veine qui courait à sa surface.

Il aimait tellement sentir le goût opiacé de la semence au fond de sa gorge.

Il aimait tellement presser, serrer, embrasser et sucer les bourses pleines.

Il aimait tellement pousser ses doigts dans l'intimité de son amant au même rythme que ses mouvements de gorge. Son amant avait à peine besoin de lubrifiant, tant que les caresses restaient du domaine de l'avant-goût.

Pris d'une impulsion subite, ses veines transformées en lave ardente, John plaça sa main droite à la base du sexe de Sherlock, et entreprit de le masturber en même temps qu'il montait et abaissait ses lèvres sur sa verge. Il laissa les doigts de son autre main taquiner les fesses, et rapidement, accéléra le rythme de ses caresses. Il ne bénirait jamais assez les années de médecine pour l'avoir rendu ambidextre.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, et Sherlock gémit sans retenue.

\- Crie pour moi, Sherlock, murmura John.

Il savait que le son de sa voix avait quelque chose d'érotique pour le détective, tout comme lui aurait pu jouir quand Sherlock utilisait sa voix spéciale « séduisons-John pour obtenir une faveur spéciale interdite en temps normal », douce et fondante comme un chocolat chaud aux marshmallows en plein hiver. John n'y résistait jamais.

Mais présentement, c'était Sherlock qui ne lui résistait pas. Et alors qu'il intensifiait encore ses mouvements de langue et de doigt, il reconnut soudainement les signes avant-coureurs de ce qu'il attendait.

Il sentit le mouvement de son amant pour se retirer, s'éloigner, arrêter, mais il resserra davantage sa prise, pompa avec plus d'ardeur, et Sherlock franchit le voile du plaisir brut dans un cri désarticulé qui sonnait comme le nom de John. Sans problème, John avala le sperme sans s'étouffer. Il avait appris depuis le temps à accepter le goût acre de la semence. Le plaisir de savoir qu'il était celui qui offrait cet abandon total à la luxure à Sherlock supplantait tout le reste, de toute manière. Il ne saurait jamais plus s'en passer.

Il se redressa en finissant d'avalant, se léchant les lèvres et la verge de Sherlock au passage pour être sûr de rien perdre.

Le regard de son amant posé sur lui était indescriptible. Il avait de toute évidence apprécié la pipe de John, et son corps en tremblait encore, ses yeux voilés par l'orgasme, mais Sherlock ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être Sherlock, et John n'avait pas encore trouvé le bouton off du merveilleux cerveau de son amant. Comme la plupart du temps, c'était lui qui profitait de la mémoire exceptionnelle et de l'inventivité exceptionnelle de Sherlock, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Et il pouvait d'ores et déjà prévoir la prochaine phrase du détective.

\- John... John... Pourquoi ?

Le susnommé s'attendait à quelque chose d'un peu plus construit, mais il fallait croire que deux semaines d'abstinence et une fellation à inscrire dans les annales avaient attaqué plus que prévu le cerveau du grand génie. Cela dit, John savait parfaitement ce qu'il essayait d'exprimer.

\- Pourquoi je t'ai fait venir dans ma bouche ? Pourquoi je t'ai sucé jusqu'à te faire jouir ? murmura-t-il en emprisonnant un lobe d'oreille et en le mordillant.

Sherlock gémit.

Pourquoi je te n'ai pas pris sur cette table ? Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas défoncé à l'endroit exact où j'examine mes patients toute la journée ?

Il continuait de jouer avec l'oreille du bout de sa langue, murmurant ces mots sur son ton le plus indécent au pavillon, arrachant des frissons à Sherlock.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas fait ça alors que j'en meurs d'envie ?

\- Ou... Oui... réussit à gémir Sherlock dans un sursaut de conscience.

\- Mais parce que je vais le faire, promit-il. Tout de suite. Et tu vas recommencer à bander, et à jouir pour moi Sherlock Holmes, je te le promets...

Son amant aurait bien été en peine de s'opposer au programme. John n'avait plus l'âge pour enchaîner, mais Sherlock était figé dans cette perfection absurde de ses trente ans (ce qui était sans doute beaucoup mieux que ses vingt ans, considérant quel camé il était alors), corps et âme, et même si par respect pour le corps beaucoup plus fatigué de John, ils ne s'envoyaient pas souvent en l'air deux fois de suite, le médecin était sûr que le corps de Sherlock tiendrait la cadence.

La preuve, il recommençait déjà à se durcir contre la main de John, repartie fourrager vers les contrées basses du corps de son amant, tandis que sa langue continuait de goûter la sueur salée du cou du détective, avant de migrer vers la bouche. Et l'embrassa passionnément, y mettant toute son ardeur, son amour, sa technique.

Dieu qu'il l'aimait, ce foutu génie. John avait conscience de l'effort que cela avait dû représenter pour lui d'en arriver là. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Sherlock, et le médecin devinait qu'il y avait dû avoir une intervention extérieure pour le pousser dans cette direction.

Mais présentement, réfléchir à qui n'entrait pas du tout dans ses options. Il voulait se concentrer sur Sherlock, et uniquement sur Sherlock, et faire de la réalisation de son fantasme l'une de leurs meilleures parties de jambes en l'air. John n'avait connu que trop de femmes qui, lorsqu'elles acceptaient d'émettre un fantasme ou se soumettre à l'un des siens, ne montraient que finalement peu d'enthousiasme. Et de fantasme érotique, la réalité devenait tout autre et ternissait les rêves. Le médecin ne comptait absolument pas que cela arrive avec Sherlock.

Lâchant la bouche de son amant, il le gratifia d'un regard brûlant, et se détacha complètement de lui, reculant de plusieurs pas.

Nu comme il était, Sherlock frissonna de froid immédiatement, privé de la chaleur du corps de John pressé contre lui. Naturellement, il se redressa, adoptant une position assise au bord de la table, son corps instinctivement tendu en direction de celui de John.

Mais il stoppa net tout mouvement quand les doigts du médecin se refermèrent sur la boucle de la ceinture. La bouche de Sherlock s'assécha, son esprit déjà limité se vida, et le peu de sang qui lui restait qui n'alimentait pas sa verge vint colorer ses pommettes.

Il ne bougea pas, conformément à l'ordre implicite de la main levée de John, qui l'avait réduit au silence et à l'immobilité, mais il ne priva pas ses yeux du spectacle.

John, lentement, enleva son pantalon, se retournant au passage, juste pour le plaisir de Sherlock, qui adorait admirer ses fesses. Le médecin avait toujours été, pour l'heure, le dominant de leur relation. Mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Sherlock n'exprime la volonté d'inverser les rôles. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le voile posé sur les pupilles grises subitement devenues vitreuses quand, totalement fortuitement, John se retrouvait à présenter son postérieur nu ou en caleçon au regard de Sherlock. Mais pour l'heure, le détective était trop néophyte dans ce domaine pour en exprimer le souhait. Il avait tout appris de John. Pas les relations sexuelles en tant que telles, mais le plaisir qui en découlait. Le désir de l'autre, de rendre l'autre heureux, les sentiments. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que Sherlock dévorait toujours littéralement des yeux les fesses de John quand il avait l'occasion de les voir. Et que cela le faisait toujours bander un peu plus dur, un peu plus fort.

C'était absurde. Il avait déchargé il y avait dix minutes à peine, peut-être quinze (il avait clairement perdu la notion du temps à un moment donné), il n'aurait pas dû être possible qu'il ait de nouveau une érection aussi imposante et dressée entre les jambes.

Et pourtant c'était exactement ce que provoquait la vision de John, revenu de face, et qui déboutonnait sa chemise en rivant ses yeux noirs de désir, la couleur en ayant déserté l'iris, bouffé par la pupille dilatée, à ceux de Sherlock, tout aussi écarquillés.

Il en arriva finalement au bout, et en écarta les pans, révélant son torse et Sherlock fut heureux qu'on soit l'été, et que John ne porte rien en dessous. Il aimait tant la peau de son amant, si sombre par rapport à la sienne. Sherlock avait la pâleur du lait quand John ressemblait à du miel ou du pain d'épices, et leur deux pigmentations mêlées lorsqu'ils s'étreignaient était la couleur du bonheur.

Mais au-delà de sa seule couleur, la peau de son amant lui plaisait de par ses stigmates. La cicatrice de l'appendicectomie. Celle en étoile de la balle qui l'avait rapatrié. Une blessure au couteau, à l'abdomen lors d'un entraînement qui avait failli tourner à la tragédie lors de sa formation, et une autre plus petite, au bras, cette fois faite dans des conditions réelles.

John en était souvent gêné, et les premières fois, avait tendance à cacher et dissimuler son corps au regard inquisiteur de Sherlock. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il avait suffi d'une fois au détective pour tout apprendre par cœur et tout retenir. Et plus que tout, il aurait dû deviner qu'importait son apparence physique, Sherlock l'aurait trouvé la plus belle personne au monde.

Et c'était le cas. Sherlock le trouvait absurdement beau dans ces imperfections, ces cicatrices, parce qu'elles lui rappelaient les siennes. L'automutilation, la drogue, la désintox, les passages à tabac par les junkies dans les squats. La vie passée de Sherlock était gravée dans sa chair autant sûrement que celle de John. Cela se voyait simplement moins, du fait de la pâleur naturel de son teint. Mais c'était bien là, et cette similitude avec son amant était sans doute ce que le détective aimait le plus chez John.

Le médecin avait fini de se déshabiller, et il fit glisser sa chemise sur ses bras. Encore une chose que Sherlock adorait chez son amant, ses bras courts mais musclés. Même s'il avait pris du ventre, depuis le temps, John n'avait pas encore tout perdu du militaire en lui.

Sherlock se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres. John se tenait devant lui, nu à l'exception de son boxer rouge. Rouge vif. Ce genre de sous-vêtement qui mettait Sherlock à l'agonie et qui le faisait supplier de le prendre profondément sur la première surface plane (horizontale ou verticale, il n'était pas toujours très regardant tant qu'il avait les bras de John autour de lui et sa verge qui le pénétrait) qui se présentait. Peut-être que finalement, il n'était pas le seul qui avait voulu les sauver de cette période d'abstinence.

Et puis John se pencha vers le sol, y récupéra sa blouse blanche qui proclamait « Dr John Watson » cousu sur la poche, et s'en revêtit.

Sherlock eut tant de mal à déglutir qu'il s'étouffa et toussa. John, à la peau de miel, avec sa blouse blanche, qui prendrait Sherlock, à la peau de lait, couché sur la laine noire de Belstaff ? Il fallait à tout prix que le détective parvienne à garder les yeux ouverts suffisamment longtemps pour graver cette image au fond de lui pour toujours. S'il existait un mot plus fort que fantasme absolu, ce serait celui que Sherlock aurait utilisé pour décrire la scène.

Fort heureusement pour sa santé autant mentale que physique (son érection délaissée lui faisait tellement mal qu'il aurait pu croire à un priapisme, s'il avait encore eu plus d'un neurone en état de fonctionner. Mais son seul neurone en état de marche n'était capable que de hurler le nom de John, en boucle), le médecin dut comprendre que Sherlock ne tiendrait pas longtemps et revint immédiatement proche de lui, écrasant leurs torses l'un contre l'autre, faisant se rencontrer leurs deux érections, celle de Sherlock à découvert et John sous son boxer, investissant immédiatement sa bouche de la sienne.

Sentir les contours du torse de John contre le sien, peau contre peau, si chaude et si douce, sonnait comme un retour à la maison après une longue absence, et tandis qu'ils respiraient le même souffle en s'embrassant passionnément, Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser ses mains sur le dos de son amant, sous la blouse. Appréciant de le caresser de partout, raffermissant sa prise pour le maintenir plus proche de lui encore, et puis glissant finalement en direction du boxer de John.

Il sentit le sourire carnassier du médecin se dessiner contre sa peau, alors qu'il avait repris son objectif d'offrir un collier de suçon à Sherlock, lorsqu'il passa ses doigts sous le coton, flattant les fesses.

\- A ton rythme, Sherlock, murmura John au pavillon de son oreille.

Le détective savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire. Il pouvait s'amuser autant qu'il voulait avec le boxer, avec John, sa verge tendue qu'il sentait contre lui, ses fesses, son dos. Mais à compter du moment où il le ferait glisser sur les jambes de son amant, ce serait le signal pour John de venir le prendre, et de le faire hurler son plaisir en le pilonnant pour trouver sa prostate.

En temps normal, Sherlock aurait sans doute aimé jouer. Embrasser le coton tendu, le sentir se salir alors qu'il mimerait une fellation sans même ôter le vêtement. S'amuser à aller glisser des doigts vers l'intimité de John, sans pour autant achever le geste, promesse de ce qu'il réclamerait un jour. Voir John se tendre, gémir et supplier était un spectacle dont on ne pouvait pas se lasser une fois qu'on l'avait aperçu pour la première fois, et savoir qu'il était et serait pour toujours le seul à pouvoir en profiter rendait généralement le détective ivre de bonheur, et il faisait de son mieux pour rendre John complètement fou.

Mais pas cette fois-là. Il ne pourrait pas attendre plus d'une seconde de plus.

De sa main gauche, il fit descendre le boxer rouge le long des jambes de John d'un mouvement sec et affirmé, et de la droite, il se saisit de celle de John et la dirigea exactement là où elle aurait dû être depuis longtemps : sur son intimité, à le pénétrer de ses doigts pour le préparer.

\- Impatient, Amour ? rit doucement John.

Les entrailles de Sherlock entamèrent un looping. Ni lui ni John n'était très porté sur les surnoms, et le détective avait généralement un air de dégoût profond à tous les biquet, chouquette, mon cœur et autre chaton qu'ils entendaient parfois au cours de leurs enquêtes, ce qui avait suffi à décourager John de l'appeler autrement que par son nom.

Mais parfois, quand ils faisaient l'amour, John l'appelait comme ça. Amour. Et ça, ça détruisait le peu de conscience qui restait à Sherlock dans ces moments-là.

Il gémit donc pour toute réponse, et le corps de John s'approcha encore un peu plus près, ce qui lui avait pourtant semblé hautement impossible une seconde auparavant.

D'un coup de maître, John récupéra le lubrifiant (Sherlock n'aurait même pas su dire où il était passé si sa vie en avait dépendu. Il avait bien d'autres choses à penser.) et l'ouvrit d'une pichenette, avant d'en étaler sur ses doigts et de rapidement ramener sa main de l'endroit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps à Sherlock pour retomber en arrière sur la table d'auscultation, déchiré par trois doigts de John en lui, qui le cisaillaient pour élargir son entrée, et qui soudain, effleurèrent sa prostate.

Sherlock miaula de plaisir, son surréaliste qui résonna longuement dans l'ambiance intime du cabinet désert, le silence seulement entrecoupé de leurs essoufflements.

Le détective savait que John l'avait fait exprès, et son sourire satisfait comme un chaton devant une coupelle de lait disait la même chose. Il connaissait par cœur le corps de son amant, désormais. S'il l'avait voulu, John aura pu toucher le point G de Sherlock du premier coup sans même réfléchir. Mais volontairement, il avait fait semblant de chercher, juste pour voir la frustration se peindre sur les traits de marbre, puis son plaisir jaillir et se dessiner au fond de ses prunelles.

\- Encore, murmura Sherlock sur un ton qu'indécent ne suffisait plus à décrire.

John, brave petit soldat, obéit, et appuya plus longuement sur le point merveilleux.

Il y eut de nouveau une myriade d'étoiles dans les yeux voilés de Sherlock, un gémissement, un frémissement de son corps, une pulsation supplémentaire dans la verge de John, si délaissée et si impatiente.

Et John ne put plus vraiment tenir plus longtemps. Son amant l'avait caressé et partiellement déshabillé tout à l'heure, mais en comparaison de ce dont il avait besoin, cela ne méritait même pas le terme de préliminaires.

Il avait besoin de plus, et immédiatement.

Presque avec violence, à la hauteur de son envie insatiable, il tira sur le corps de Sherlock, le faisait glisser le long de la table pour le placer au niveau de John. Ils n'auraient pas pu tous les deux s'installer confortablement sur la table pour s'envoyer en l'air, c'était bien trop étroit. Et devoir tout arrêter à cause d'une chute n'entrait pas dans les plans du médecin.

Fort heureusement pour leurs fantasmes, la table avait la hauteur parfaite pour John. Il positionna ainsi Sherlock le plus au bord possible, s'aligna au maximum, et le pénétra rudement. Pour eux, depuis le temps, nul besoin de préservatifs et John s'en félicitait fréquemment. En bon médecin soucieux de sa santé autant que celle des autres, John avait toujours fait attention à se protéger, y compris avec Sherlock qu'il pensait vierge avant leur première fois. Mais ils avaient rapidement fait les tests nécessaires, Sherlock étant de toute manière médicalement surveillé par Mycroft régulièrement. La confiance de l'homme d'état n'était pas quelque chose de facilement récupérable une fois qu'on en était déchu, et Sherlock avait été trop souvent en overdose pour espérer la moindre parcelle de confiance pour le reste de sa vie.

Quant à John, il avait rapidement apporté la preuve de son absence de maladie quelconque, et ils avaient pu passer à un tout autre niveau d'amusement au lit. Le jour où John avait pu prendre Sherlock sans aucune protection, le sentir entièrement et totalement, pouvoir se répandre en lui avait sans doute été leur meilleure fois.

Bien que cette fois-ci fût clairement en train de bouleverser leur top 3.

Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement jouissif dans l'abandon total de Sherlock, dans la manière dont la laine noire de son manteau sur lequel il reposait s'accordait parfaitement bien avec la blouse blanche portée comme seul vêtement de John, et qui flottait autour de ses hanches. John pénétrait son amant, accrochant ses mains sur ses hanches. Demain, Sherlock serait visiblement sien partout sur son corps, de sa bouche mordue et fendue qui ferait une petite plaie à ses marques de doigts sur ses hanches, en passant par le collier de suçon qui fleurissait déjà, rougeurs si évidentes sur la peau pâle.

John haletait, Sherlock gémissait, et le frottement de leurs corps ensemble était obscène, outrancier, un délice pour les oreilles. L'odeur de stupre et de sueur emplissait la pièce et enivrait leur sens. Les hanches de Sherlock s'arrachaient à la table, John s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait, et il pilonnait encore et encore son amant.

\- Sh... Sherlock... murmura-t-il. Amour...

Il n'était pas capable de penser à autre chose, son corps et son esprit rempli de cet homme formidable qu'il aimait au-delà de toute raison.

Les pieds de Sherlock, soudain, s'animèrent et ses jambes se plièrent pour mieux s'accrocher à lui, appuyant ses talons dans le creux des reins de John, l'obligeant à se cambrer davantage et de pénétrer plus durement, plus profondément.

\- Ah !

\- Ah !

Ils avaient crié ensemble.

La jouissance se faisait proche, et John accéléra ses coups de rein, avec une vigueur dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable en temps normal. Mais les paupières frémissantes de Sherlock sur ses yeux vitreux, sa bouche entrouverte en un o parfait et ses boucles brunes collées sur son front par la sueur était le meilleur aphrodisiaque que le médecin n'avait jamais goûté.

Il sentit les talons de Sherlock appuyer un peu plus fort dans son dos, et il creusa les reins tant et plus.

Dans un dernier effort, il parvint à se tenir d'une seule main, et se saisit de l'érection de son amant de l'autre, imprimant sur la verge les mêmes mouvements que ses coups de rein, serrant plus que de raison.

Son corps penché sur celui de Sherlock écrasait presque entièrement celui du détective, et la main qui le masturbait pressait bien plus que d'habitude, écrasant parfois même le gland ou les testicules dans un mouvement mal coordonné lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir ses râles de plaisir et qu'il perdait le fil de leur étreinte.

Pourtant Sherlock ne se plaignait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, il gémissait et criait un peu plus à chaque pression plus forte que d'habitude, et John commit soudain l'erreur de le regarder dans les yeux alors que sa voix déraillait en un son inarticulé symptomatique de son plaisir.

Aussi délicieux que soit leur rapport sexuel, John, en cet instant, pouvait affirmer haut et fort que les adages populaires proclamant que rien n'était meilleur que le sexe avaient tort. L'amour qu'il lisait dans les prunelles dilatées de Sherlock était un milliard de fois plus puissant que n'importe quelle étreinte bestiale, fut-elle la réalisation d'un fantasme sur une table de médecin en blouse blanche.

Et plus que tout, ce qui fit venir John en se fichant dans un dernier râle dans le corps de Sherlock, c'était de voir dans les yeux de son amant que ses yeux à lui étaient l'exact reflet de ceux de Sherlock : leur libido avait peut-être connu un léger passage à vide ces derniers temps, mais ce qui les réunissait toujours à la fin, c'était leur immense amour dévorant qui les liait à l'autre.

Dans sa jouissance, John avait instinctivement resserré la main autour de la verge de Sherlock, qui se brisa les cordes vocales dans un cri rauque, tandis qu'il venait à son tour, se répandait sur les deux ventres. La réplique du plaisir de Sherlock fit se resserrer ses chairs intimes sur le vît de John, qui eut ainsi le plaisir de sentir son orgasme se prolonger un peu plus, avant que sa vision ne devienne complètement obscure et qu'il ne passe sur l'autre rive du bonheur.

Épuisé, en sueur, John ne parvenait plus à faire un mouvement, et ne put que se reculer et se retirer de Sherlock, les jambes flageolantes. Il eut le réflexe d'attraper des mouchoirs (ou était-ce des compresses ?) qui traînaient à portée de main pour les essuyer très sommairement. Puis, incapable de rester droit, John laissa retomber sa tête sur le ventre de Sherlock, humant l'odeur de sueur et de luxure qui se détachait de sa peau, caressant du bout de sa langue le nombril encore empli de foutre, et goûtant sur ses papilles la saveur opiacée de Sherlock pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment les gens qui trouvaient cela sale ou répugnant. Bien sûr que la partie rationnelle de son esprit savait que cela n'avait rien d'hygiénique, mais rien dans le sexe n'était hygiénique. Et pour John, ce n'était pas de la semence qu'il goûtait mais simplement la preuve de l'immense amour incoercible que lui vouait Sherlock, et il aurait fait n'importe quoi à ce titre.

\- Attend, ordonna soudain son amant.

Sa voix était étrange, déformé, et il avait réellement dû s'écorcher la gorge en hurlant son plaisir, et John se sentit sourire d'une légitime fierté. Le médecin qu'il était allait pouvoir prescrire des pastilles pour la gorge à son amant.

Puis il sentit Sherlock se tortiller sous lui, et il redressa avec peine sa tête.

Moins fatigué que lui, comme il avait passé tout son temps allongé, le détective parvint à remonter plus haut sur la table d'auscultation, posant son dos sur la partie légèrement inclinée prévue à cet effet. L'étrange pensée que le rouleau de papier hygiénique à usage unique déroulé à chaque nouveau patient avait trouvé une vraie utilité traversa l'esprit embrumé de John.

Puis son amant se contorsionna avec une habilité et un succès étonnant au regard de leurs précédentes activités, et récupéra le manteau de laine qui jusqu'alors gisait sous lui. John commençait à deviner la suite, mais il n'en fut sûr que lorsque Sherlock ordonna :

\- Viens.

John sourit largement. Le détective n'était pas forcément toujours fan des câlins, et même si le médecin ne doutait absolument jamais de son amour, cela lui manquait parfois. Il ne fut que trop heureux de répondre à l'invitation, et grimpa pour rejoindre Sherlock, s'installant sur la seule place disponible : sur le corps de son amant, leurs deux torses en contact s'épousant parfaitement, leurs jambes emmêlées, le visage de John enfoui dans le creux du cou de son compagnon.

Et dans un grand mouvement grandiloquent typiquement Sherlockien, le grand détective referma ses bras autour du corps alangui de John, faisant voler le manteau au passage et les en recouvrant presque entièrement.

John ferma les yeux et laissa le silence et le calme l'envahir. Il n'aurait su dire où se trouvaient ses mains, ou celles de Sherlock, ou même si c'était son cœur ou sa respiration qu'il entendait, ou celle de son amant. Au bout d'un moment, cela n'eut plus la moindre importance, de toute manière, puisque leurs battements et leurs souffles se mirent naturellement au diapason de l'autre et leurs poitrines se mirent à se soulever et s'abaisser exactement au même rythme.

Sherlock ferma les yeux à son tour. Il n'était plus possible de dire où commençait un corps et où en finissait un autre. Ils ne faisaient qu'un, se réchauffant mutuellement et s'imprégnant de l'odeur de l'autre, et ils auraient pu rester ainsi indéfiniment.

* * *

Ils durent s'endormir, ou _a minima_ somnoler, car la luminosité de la pièce était bien différente quand ils rouvrirent les yeux. A moins qu'elle n'eut changé durant leurs ébats, et qu'ils aient été trop occupés l'un et l'autre pour s'en rendre compte.

\- On doit rentrer, murmura Sherlock au pavillon de l'oreille de John, ce qui chatouilla le médecin et le fit rire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de tenir debout, répondit-il.

Il sentait encore ses jambes faibles et traîtres.

\- Je serais là pour te soutenir, promit le détective d'un ton espiègle.

Rieurs et taquins, ils parvinrent à descendre de la table, un peu chancelant, un peu frissonnant, incapables de se lâcher plus de quinze secondes, ayant un besoin vital de sentir leurs peaux en contact.

Ils se nettoyèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, se promettant une douche mutuelle dès leur retour à la maison, avant d'en venir au moment crucial de l'habillage.

Complètement perplexe, Sherlock regarda John rassembler ses vêtements échoués à travers la pièce, suspendre sa blouse au porte-manteau de sa salle de consultation, remettre sa chemise.

Lui n'avait rien. Rien d'autre que son manteau et ses tongs.

\- Sherlock... réalisa soudain John. Tu n'avais pas pensé à prendre des vêtements... pour l'après ?

Il était incrédule. C'était tellement peu le genre de son compagnon, si maniaque du contrôle, qui pensait et prévoyait toujours tout. Cela le confortait dans sa théorie que l'idée n'était pas venue de Sherlock lui-même, et qu'il avait trouvé une autre source, mais il ne se risquerait jamais à poser la question. Il ne voulait pas entendre la réponse, au risque de gâcher ce qui avait été leur plus formidable coup.

\- … Non, répondit le détective, qui semblait réaliser la profondeur de ce qu'il disait au même moment.

John pouffa légèrement face au regard désabusé de son amant, qui, lui, se mit à paniquer.

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé ! Je n'ai rien prévu ! Comment je vais faire, John ? Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça !

La voix montait dans les aigus à chaque bouffée de panique du détective, et avec l'éraillement subséquent à leurs intenses activités précédentes, c'était assez drôle à entendre, mais John préféra réprimer le rire que cela provoquait chez lui. Il était à peu près sûr que Sherlock le prendrait mal.

\- Tu es bien venu ainsi, non ? Tu peux rentrer ainsi, proposa-t-il.

Son compagnon lui décocha un regard noir. Il avait eu des sueurs froides durant tout l'aller, et maintenant qu'il puait le sexe, le foutre et l'odeur de John ancré dans chaque repli de son corps, il s'imaginait encore moins appeler un taxi en levant le bras pour rentrer chez eux.

\- Je plaisante, apaisa John pour calmer les velléités de meurtre qui semblaient animer Sherlock. On va trouver une solution. Au pire tu peux toujours rester ici le temps que je rentre et te ramène des vêtements.

La proposition ne rencontra pas le moindre engouement, et John savait que c'était complètement vain d'imaginer Sherlock patienter gentiment dans la salle d'attente en manteau, feuilletant des magazines, enfermé dans le cabinet médical à attendre que son amant revienne avec des affaires. Non seulement cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais en plus l'image était assez risible.

Appeler Mrs Hudson ou Mycroft, les deux personnes qui avaient leur clefs (enfin, plus exactement leur logeuse avait le double de leurs clefs, et Mycroft avait le double des clefs de Londres tout entier, et probablement de tout le Royaume-Uni si on le laissait faire) pour leur demander de leur amener quelque chose était également parfaitement exclus. Cela reviendrait à leur dire clairement ce qui s'était passé entre eux, et même si John ne se faisait aucune illusion sur l'ingérence de Mycroft et la curiosité malsaine de Mrs Hudson, qui devaient tous les deux parfaitement savoir où et quand les deux amants s'envoyaient en l'air, il ne saurait assumer ce qui venait de se passer en regardant ses amis dans les yeux. Sa vie privée avec Sherlock ne regardait que lui.

Dans un éclair de génie, il se souvint néanmoins qu'il avait des affaires de rechange dans un placard, précaution nécessaire quand il se rendait directement au cabinet le matin sans pouvoir se changer, après une nuit passée en enquête ou en planque, et qu'il avait besoin de retrouver figure humaine et des vêtements propres.

Il parvint donc à dénicher une chemise classique, blanche ou bleu-pâle, un peu vieille et usée, qu'il jeta à Sherlock. Le spectacle du détective passant le vêtement manqua de faire s'esclaffer John de nouveau. Son compagnon n'avait pas vraiment une taille classique, et c'était pourquoi ses chemises étaient faites sur mesure, par un tailleur indépendant qui s'occupait de lui et de Mycroft depuis leur adolescence.

John, moins classieux et précieux que lui, se contenait de chemises du commerce. Le médecin était plus épais, plus large d'épaules, plus enveloppé, et la chemise flottait donc sur les hanches du détective, et autour de ses bras. Il n'avait aucun problème pour la fermer sur son torse.

Mais les manches, elles, convenaient à John. Pour Sherlock, elles étaient bien trop courtes et il était ridicule, comme s'il portait un vêtement à manches trois quart, ce qui n'existait pas et ne devait jamais exister pour les chemises.

De la même manière, les pans étaient plus courts que ce qu'ils auraient dû l'être, et Sherlock avait l'air d'un adulte habillé d'un vêtement d'enfant. Ou un adolescent ayant grandi trop vite essayant de continuer à porter les vêtements qui lui seyaient encore naguère.

\- Tu es ridicule, conclut John.

\- Merci beaucoup, cingla Sherlock en réponse.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans sa voix. Le détective savait qu'il était objectivement ridicule, et il aurait été injuste de s'en prendre à John qui faisait de son mieux pour l'aider.

\- Et pour le bas ? demanda-t-il.

La chemise, même si elle avait été la bienvenue et l'aidait à se sentir plus protégé, moins exposé, n'était pas entièrement nécessaire.

John, pour toute réponse, fixa d'un air indécent l'entrejambe de son amant, et Sherlock savait lire dans son regard que si on lui avait demandé son avis, jamais son compagnon n'aurait remis des vêtements. La caresse visuelle était presque insoutenable, et Sherlock rougit, alors que John s'arrachait à sa contemplation pour remonter dans les yeux de son compagnon.

\- Je n'ai plus rien de rechange, répondit-il en se mordillant la lèvre, embêté. Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Il y eut un instant de flottement, et Sherlock ferma les yeux pour mieux réfléchir au problème. Malheureusement, la panique à l'idée de devoir repartir dans cette tenue (et toutes ses angoisses relatives à l'arrestation pour attentat à la pudeur) ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir, et aucune solution ne se dessinait dans le génial cerveau.

\- J'ai, hum, peut-être une proposition ? lança John, incertain.

Sherlock aurait accepté n'importe quoi.

Perplexe, il regarda John se déshabiller soudainement. Comptait-il se mettre nu lui aussi ? Ce qui n'avait aucun sens. La veste du médecin ne pouvait absolument pas le couvrir comme le manteau de Sherlock le faisait. Et ils seraient deux en cellule du commissariat le plus proche dans moins de dix minutes. Le détective envisageait presque d'appeler Lestrade tout de suite pour prévenir qu'ils arrivaient. Histoire qu'ils commencent à tirer les ficelles et passer l'appel à Mycroft qui les fera sortir de là.

Mais John avait autre chose en tête que la panique de Sherlock, qui lui faisait penser des absurdités.

\- Je ne peux pas te donner mon pantalon, reprit John. De toute évidence, tu ne rentrerais pas dedans.

Il rit doucement et Sherlock ne put que lui sourire en réponse. Leur différence de gabarit, dans un pantalon, serait flagrant. Le vêtement arrivait probablement au genou du détective, et ne tiendrait pas plus de quinze secondes sur ses hanches, si tant est qu'il arrive à le mettre jusque-là. Déjà que la chemise de John le rendait ridicule, il était hors de question qu'il devienne grotesque. Plutôt la cellule des détraqués sexuels que ça.

\- Et puis de toute manière, je ne peux pas me promener comme ça, vu que je n'ai rien pour cacher mes jambes. Mais toi...

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Sherlock lorsque John, finalement, ôta son boxer rouge et le lui tendit. John avait raison. L'élastique et la taille relativement classique du sous-vêtement permettrait à Sherlock de le porter sans trop de problème, et il ne serait ainsi pas nu sous son manteau, ce qui le rassurait psychologiquement, suffisamment pour affronter le monde extérieur.

Quant à John, il lui suffisait de remettre son pantalon sans rien en dessous, prenant bien garde à vérifier que sa braguette était convenablement fermée, comme il faisait à l'instant.

Les joues du détective s'embrasèrent soudain. John était nu sous son pantalon. La toile rêche du jean devait frotter dans les coins et les recoins de son intimité. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, mais en essayant d'imaginer les sensations, il sentit son imagination s'emballer et lui montrer des scènes intéressantes, principalement à base de frottements.

Il avait toujours le boxer de son compagnon dans la main, n'ayant pas encore osé le mettre. Le boxer rouge de John, souillé de leur luxure, qui sentait John et le sexe. Et qu'il devait mettre sur ses fesses, en recouvrir son sexe. Cela aussi, ça le faisait rougir. Et frémir d'envie. Comment pouvait-il en avoir encore envie après l'épique partie de jambes en l'air qu'ils venaient de vivre ?

\- Oui, formalisa soudain John.

Sherlock réalisa que son regard avait dû devenir vitreux et qu'il fixait indécemment son compagnon. Les rouages de son cerveau n'avaient pas de secrets pour John, et il avait parfaitement suivi le cheminement de pensées du détective. Et ses pommettes rosissaient déjà.

\- C'est un peu inconfortable, la sensation est étrange parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude, mais pas désagréable. Je ressens toute la toile... de partout, poursuivit John.

Réalisant que son compagnon trouvait la situation aussi surréaliste mais potentiellement intéressante pour remettre le couvert (mais chez eux, cette fois, mais Sherlock gageait qu'ils n'attendraient jamais le lit) que lui, Sherlock se pressa de se pencher pour mettre le boxer rouge et faire part à John de ses sensations sur le sujet.

Il n'eut ni besoin, ni le temps de le faire. A peine redressé, vêtu du coton écarlate, John avait fondu sur lui et embrassé passionnément.

\- Ce n'est... pas tout à fait... ta couleur... haleta John contre sa bouche. Mais ça m'excite terriblement.

Sa voix était devenue basse, sexy, et le détective douta finalement qu'ils arrivent à partir d'ici. Le cabinet médical devait être complètement désert, désormais. Sherlock apposa dans un coin de son esprit la note mentale d'envisager de compléter sa garde-robe de sous-vêtement.

Il avait toujours préféré le noir, coton ou soie, classique et sans fioritures. Mais à voir la réaction de John alors qu'il portait du rouge sang, et considérant l'amour immodéré que son amant vouait à ses chemises cintrées de couleur, peut-être qu'il devrait envisager l'acquisition de quelques boxers pourpres ou rouge profond. Qu'il porterait simplement avec une chemise assortie. Au sortir de sa douche, quand il sentait la verveine et le citron, et que ses cheveux mouillés étaient plaqués sur son crâne, ses boucles dessinant des arabesques dans son cou. C'était ainsi que John le préférait, et à voir le petit sourire et les yeux pétillants de son amant, il avait encore suivi le raisonnement de Sherlock et l'approuvait totalement.

\- Je vais appeler un taxi, prononça difficilement John. Et mettre de l'ordre dans le cabinet pour faire la fermeture. Reste ici, je t'appelle quand le taxi sera là. Et une fois à la maison... Je crois que je te reprendrais contre la porte, avant même que tu n'aies eu le temps de poser ton manteau sur le porte-manteau.

Et sur un dernier baiser, son amant disparut dans le couloir.

* * *

Sagement, Sherlock resta à sa place, attendant le feu vert du médecin. Il avait remis son manteau, en avait refermé les pans et mourrait de chaud. Puis avait glissé ses orteils dans les instruments de torture aussi appelés tongs, et il se faisait toujours le même effet, celui d'être stupide, mais la chemise et le boxer dont il était vêtu le rassurait inconsciemment. Il avait également récupéré et enfoncé au fond de ses poches son téléphone, le lubrifiant et les clefs de chez eux, c'est-à-dire les seuls biens dont il disposait en partant.

Il entendit John s'affairer dans le cabinet médical, éteindre toutes les lumières, vérifier qu'il ne restait personne (ce qui serait doublement inquiétant, du fait de l'heure mais surtout à cause de leurs activités si vocables), mettre de l'ordre, ramasser les vestes, les casquettes ou les peluches oubliées par les enfants, verrouiller la porte d'entrée et tirer le rideau de fer sur la devanture.

\- Sherlock ! appela finalement le médecin.

Obéissant, le détective obéit et vint rejoindre son compagnon dans le hall.

\- Le taxi arrive dans une minute, et nous devons passer par derrière, et faire le tour pour qu'il nous récupère devant la clinique. Ça ira ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Tant que la main de John restait dans la sienne, il aurait affronté le monde entier.

Le voyage en taxi ne fut pas aussi simple que prévu. Le chauffeur n'avait fait aucune remarque quant à la tenue étrange de Sherlock, et s'était contenté de conduire à travers l'habituel paysage londonien en silence. Le vrai problème était plutôt venu de John.

John qui _savait_ que son amant, assis à ses côtés, était nu ou presque.

John, qui avait les mains extrêmement baladeuses.

John, qui avait le regard brillant.

John, qui se léchait les lèvres en un geste suggestif.

John, qui avait l'air de vouloir rattraper en quelques heures leur retard de sexe consécutif à leurs deux semaines d'abstinence.

John, et le chauffeur qui les regardait dans le rétroviseur de temps à autre. Sherlock essayait de rester impassible, mais c'était de plus en plus dur – littéralement – et le détective rougissait un peu plus à chaque instant, essayant de maîtriser son corps si traître, qui répondait à chaque œillade de son compagnon avec un empressement évident.

* * *

Lorsqu'enfin, le véhicule s'arrêta devant la porte du 221 B Baker Street, Sherlock bondit hors de la voiture à toute allure, se moquant allégrement du paiement (John s'en occuperait, comme d'habitude) ou de si son manteau s'était relevé et le mettait à nu ou non. Il précipita ses clefs dans la clenche, et poussa la porte avec un immense soupir de soulagement.

La demi-obscurité du hall d'entrée était un havre de paix. Enfin, Sherlock était en sécurité. Même Mrs Hudson n'était pas là. C'était juste lui et John.

 _John._

Le médecin venait de le rejoindre, et eut à peine le temps de refermer derrière lui la porte d'entrée que le corps du détective fondit sur lui et le plaqua contre le mur dans un baiser enfiévré. John hoqueta de surprise, avant de se jeter dans le combat et de répondre férocement, pliant obligeamment son corps pour mieux épouser celui de son amant.

\- Sherlock... Mrs Hudson... finit par murmurer John entre deux gémissements lascifs.

Malgré son évidente envie de poursuivre leur étreinte, John ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être John, et être surpris dans une étreinte bestiale avec son amant dans leur hall d'entrée ne faisait pas partie de ses plans.

Malheureusement pour lui, Sherlock trouvait très excitant la potentialité d'être pris sur le fait, et l'urgence de la situation. Le médecin ne pouvait pas savoir que Mrs Hudson était partie en vacances il y avait quelques heures à peine, et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs jours. Leur logeuse avait en effet mentionné des congés, mais John ne s'était pas donné la peine de retenir l'heure précise du train. Quant à la date, il avait l'esprit bien trop embrumé pour additionner deux et deux et deviner que le départ avait eu lieu aujourd'hui.

Sherlock, bien sûr, savait parfaitement ce qu'il en était, puisqu'il avait vu partir la vieille dame de ses yeux. Mais s'envoyer en l'air dans le hall faisait partie de ses fantasmes, et laisser croire à John que Mrs Hudson pouvait les surprendre à tout instant ne rendrait le médecin que plus empressé encore, et ses entrailles en brûlaient d'avance.

\- Je veux que tu me prennes contre la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, pas de la maison, répliqua Sherlock d'une voix rauque pour toute réponse.

Et pour parfaire son propos, il fit glisser la braguette de John, insérant deux doigts dans le petit interstice. Il y avait quelque chose de hautement érotique dans le fait de directement pouvoir effleurer les poils pubiens et la peau par ce simple geste, et Sherlock se sentit à l'étroit dans les sous-vêtements de John.

Il s'éloigna brièvement, et d'une main habile, détacha tous les boutons de son manteau, ainsi que ceux de sa chemise trop petite, avant de revenir se coller à son amant, se penchant pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille gauche. Sherlock savait exactement comment faire rendre fou de désir son John, et le contraindre à le prendre ici et maintenant avant de friser la rupture d'anévrisme.

Et il s'y employa avec application. Lobe d'oreille gauche titillé de sa bouche, téton droit de l'une de ses mains, l'autre occupée à déboutonner le pantalon, en ressortir la verge de nouveau en train de durcir, cajoleries multiples. Puis laisser courir sa langue sur tout le torse, ouvrant les boutons au fur et à mesure, avant de finalement s'agenouiller, abaisser le jean de John, et le prendre en bouche si brusquement qu'il faillit s'en étouffer.

Il ne fallut que quelques va-et-vient empressés de sa bouche sur la hampe tendue pour que John halète, les yeux clos par le plaisir, la tête reversée en arrière, ses mains posées sur les boucles brunes donnant le rythme de la fellation.

\- T'as gagné, sale arrogant, murmura le médecin alors que le détective pressait les bourses. Je vais te prendre ici et maintenant.

Sherlock eut un immense sourire satisfait, et il se pourlécha les babines, dans une image plus sexy que tout le reste. La rigueur militaire de John reprit alors rapidement le dessus, et il obligea Sherlock à se relever, lui ôta le boxer rouge, et inversa les positions, le plaquant à son tour contre le mur, puis le forçant à reculer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, contre laquelle il buta. Le pantalon de John n'était déjà plus qu'un souvenir, et Sherlock était nu sous son manteau ou presque, ce qui allait leur faciliter la tâche.

L'avantage de la porte, c'était que leurs deux poids combinés appuyés contre elle l'empêcherait de s'ouvrir, songea John, qui croyait toujours à tort que Mrs Hudson pouvait arriver à tout moment.

L'avantage de s'être déjà envoyé en l'air quelques heures à peine plus tôt, c'était que Sherlock avait toujours le tube de lubrifiant sur lui, et qu'ils en eurent à peine besoin.

Avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps d'y réfléchir, John soutenait Sherlock, qui avait enroulé ses jambes contre la taille du médecin, et il le pénétrait avec rudesse, sans flancher, se délectant de l'étroitesse de son amant, de son érection pressée entre leurs deux corps, et de ses gémissements indécents qu'il ne retenait plus.

Le coït fut court, et intense, et John jouit le premier, se fichant au plus profond de Sherlock dans un râle. Son amant le rejoignit aussitôt, rejoignant leurs lèvres pour que John aspire son hurlement final au moment de l'orgasme, qui les laissa pantelants et en sueur.

* * *

Ils rirent, sourirent, ricanèrent, s'embrassèrent et se rhabillèrent sommairement. John remonta prestement son pantalon sur ses jambes, Sherlock referma quelques boutons de son manteau, et fourra le boxer rouge échoué à terre au fond de sa poche, avec le lubrifiant.

Ils gloussaient toujours en montant les marches quatre à quatre, fermement décidés à aller nettoyer tout ça sous la douche, à deux, et avec la potentialité d'un quatrième round dans la journée. Sherlock le paierait sans doute cher demain matin, mais pour l'heure il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de s'empaler encore et encore sur la verge dressée pour lui de son compagnon.

Ils riaient encore en s'embrassant dans le couloir en direction de la salle de bain, lorsqu'un raclement de gorge les firent se retourner brusquement en direction du salon.

Le spectacle les fit se figer tous les cinq, Sherlock ayant juste le temps d'avoir la présence d'esprit de refermer un peu mieux les pans de son manteau.

Mycroft, Lestrade et Molly avaient manifestement décidé de venir voir ce qu'il en était de la réussite de leur plan, et d'après leurs joues écarlates et leurs regards résolument tournés vers les murs ou le plafond, ils avaient dû très bien entendre à quel point cela avait été un succès.

Mortifié, John n'osait pas bouger ou dire un mot, tandis que Sherlock avait rouvert le dossier de sa tête qui contenait tous les châtiments corporels et psychologiques qu'il comptait infliger à ces trois machiavels (Nonobstant le fait qu'il avait eu raison avec leur idée et que cela avait réellement relancé la libido du couple avec beaucoup d'efficacité).

\- Viens, finit-il par ordonner à John, entraînant son amant en direction de la salle de bains, sans avoir adressé un seul mot aux trois personnes figées dans son salon.

De toute manière, ils bloquaient la sortie, et si personne ne bougeait, ils resteraient à jamais plantés là, et malgré la situation, Sherlock avait toujours l'envie folle de s'envoyer en l'air.

A peine avaient-ils disparus dans la salle d'eau et refermé la porte sur eux qu'ils entendirent une cavalcade de pas précipités en direction de la sortie. Le silence retomba soudainement, et ils explosèrent de rire de concert.

Puis ouvrirent l'eau chaude de la douche, et se précipitèrent sous le jet. _Enfin seuls._

* * *

 _J'espère que cela vous aura plu !_

 _N'hésitez pas à reviewer, et allez lire les fics de Nalou et Clelia !_

 _#PrayForNice_


End file.
